PS222
/ |title_ja=VS ダーテング |title_ro=VS Dirteng |image=PS222.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=18 |number=222 |location=Fortree City |prev_round=Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud II |next_round=I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I }} / or Gym Leaders Gather (Japanese: VS ダーテング VS or 招集　ジムリーダーズ Gym Leaders Gather) is the 222nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The Gym Leaders of Hoenn each receive a phone call simultaneously, except for the ones at the and Sootopolis Gyms. The caller is revealed to be Flannery, who calls for an emergency meeting between the nine Gym Leaders. In Fortree City, the Gym Leaders begin to gather, each in a different way. Roxanne rides on her , Brawly climbs the trees with his , Wattson rides on his , Norman rides on his motorboat, and Flannery takes an elevator. After a while, all the Gym Leaders have gathered, although Roxanne is disappointed to see that only six out of the nine Gym Leaders arrived. Flannery reveals that she was not able to contact Tate and Liza, but Wallace will be able to join the group, only not in person. After Wallace shows up on a video screen, Flannery begins her presentation. Flannery reveals that the death of Mt. Chimney is unnatural and was caused by an evil group. Flannery states that the Gym Leaders should team up to beat the evil group threatening Hoenn. When Winona asks if it was Team Magma that attacked, Flannery states that the team she fought was Team Aqua, and that she was helped by Team Magma. Flannery believes that Team Magma is on their side, but Brawly wonders if Team Aqua is the better team, as he can swim more if the sea gets expanded. This angers Wattson, who points out that Mauville City is suffering because of the lack of land. Because of Professor Cozmo's involvement with Team Aqua and her friendship with him, Roxanne believes that Team Aqua is the good side. Winona decides to side with Flannery based on her judgment of Team Magma. Worried that the choices on which team is evil or not is even, Wattson decides that Norman's vote will have to decide it. Norman, however, decides to not choose either team and prepares to leave. Although Winona tries to stop him, Norman re-states that he chooses to remain neutral. As he leaves, Winona reminds Norman that he is a member of the Pokémon Association, which seems to irritate him. The others remain annoyed at his attitude, but Wattson tries to convince Norman to stay. As Norman tries to leave, he is attacked by a wild , which knocks him off of his bike. With his , Norman easily defeats the Shiftry. Impressed, Wattson points out that Norman is easily the strongest of the Gym Leaders. Wattson tries to apologize about what the others said, as they don't know Norman's past with the Pokémon Association. Before he can say anything further, Norman ushers him to stop. Back with the other Gym Leaders, they realize that their current numbers are lacking. Flannery tries to recommend a she knows, but Roxanne states that an ordinary one will only slow them down. Winona decides to call the Pokémon Association headquarters in Lilycove City to report their decision to the chairman. When she mentions that Norman left early, the chairman shows frustration at his actions. As Norman rides back home, he remembers what Wattson had said to him earlier. Wallace interrupts Winona's call and points out that the death of Mt. Chimney caused the energy balance of Hoenn to affect Sootopolis City as well. He reveals that his journey to Fallarbor Town is to gather information from Professor Cozmo, as well as taking place in s. Winona reports this to the chairman, who replies that it means the awakening of the Legendary Pokémon and . He also reveals that due to the sea rising first, it means that Kyogre will be the first to awaken. With the threat upon Hoenn apparent, the Gym Leaders, whose opinions are divided, must learn to work together in order to defeat their opponents. Major events * Flannery calls all of Hoenn's Gym Leaders to Fortree City, though Tate and Liza are unable to be contacted and thus do not attend. * The Gym Leaders become divided on their opinions about Team Magma and Team Aqua. Debuts * Wallace Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * Roxanne * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Norman * Winona * Wallace * / (fantasy) * Shelly/ (fantasy) * (fantasy) * Blaise/ (fantasy) * / (fantasy) * Tabitha/ (fantasy) * Professor Cozmo/ (flashback) * Pokémon Association Chairman Pokémon * ( ; fantasy) * (Roxanne's) * ( ; fantasy) * (Brawly's) * ( ) * (Flannery's) * (Norman's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Wallace's; fantasy) * ( 's; fantasy) * (Shelly's; fantasy) * ( 's; fantasy) * (Blaise's; fantasy) * ( 's; fantasy) * (Tabitha's; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * Trivia Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Dirteng - Các thủ lĩnh tề tựu }} de:Kapitel 222 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS222 fr:Chapitre 222 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA222 zh:PS222